


..But how does it make you feel?

by rivvet



Category: Dr. Brinner, MSPA
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivvet/pseuds/rivvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I see, well let me just say Lord Vivisector, I think the issue might have to do with the untimely death of the Vivicesextress and her rather unfriendly... Seduction of you into the land of the unlife."</p><p>but that wasn't the truth, it's never the truth with the royality, universe be damned. Always attention focused and ready to attack, the situation was delicate..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why the hell was it hip clippers?!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [EVERYTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17984) by andrew hussie. 



> This isn't the beginning but its a very good starting point.
> 
> You could also talk shit about this story I would enjoy it immensely

"Do you have any idea how uncivil that is Brinner! I'll be damned if you speak such words again!"

"It's not a jesterly statement sir, your very life is in danger of being sucked out of your soul-hole while she..."

"THATS IT YOU SHIT SPITTER."

The Lords insult scissors split out of his shoulder blades, and his fists slammed down, shaking the whole damn castle.

I try to keep my shit thoroughly contained. He launches into the air and I kick sideways, giving enough distance for me to avoid the direct response, but I didn't notice sir Vivisector hip clippers until my arm was ripped out of its socket. I didn't scream but I did trip, and I was left to sir Vivisector ripping into my stomach and inspecting my weird completely alien organs while I made a lot of rather humerour phrases to pass the time.

My favorite was

"You got the guts to stomach my contents Vivisector?"

He just got madder, obviously not a fan of some stellar comedy. Didn't matter, Vivsector would end up being sucked into the unlife and then cause the aether massacre, and then, well, I dont need to get a head of my self. Especially with me having to take about 20 steps back.

Haha, that was a good one too.


	2. 20 steps back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And so we really begin. Well, in the way movies starring Bruce Willis begin.

19 steps.

"Is Lord Vivisector comfortable with me? I mean last time I was here he certainly left me on bad.."

"He hates you and your terrible jokes, not to mention after you set the royal tree of war on fire and other... Inappropriate actions. The lord is obviously very on edge about you being here, good doctor.

Four steps, the rather large door creaks open and the servant bows and shows me into the large main room of the castle. The lord shifts as thought-vapors escapes his metal shell. The two sensors most assume were "eyes" focus on me, and I made a note of the sadly empty seat beside him. I tap my fission-cane against the floor and at the lord.

"Hello Dr. Brinner, I hope that the past days have been informative to you." He almost spits out the last words, obviously angry about my presence at this time, I only maintain my grin and look at his arms, insult scissors safety maintained.

"Ah, more then you could imagine Sir-"

"It's "Lord" Brinner. Do not make me tell you again." The vapor escaping his shell change to a light crimson hue. Vivisector surely was on edge.

"Right, terribly sorry 'Lord'. Well you seem to be the target of a malicious ghost plot, which explains the many recent sightings you've been experiencing."

The lord tenses up, this time the vapor changing to a light purple hue, his sensors shift to his left.

"Dr. Brinner, that is very insensitive, you do know that my mistress had died only a day before this ever began? "

This time it was my turn to tense up, ok, remember where it went wrong last time.

"Yes sir, in fact, I think the Vivisextress is the main cause of this. Her spirit is trying to force you into the ghost-plane. Maybe because she misses you, or maybe she has her own rather scandelous plans."

The Lord focuses on me, his sensors almost tearing into my skin. His vapors translate into a more orange spectrum, and he lifts himself off the throne he rested on. His metal shell must have been 9 feet, probably 14 if he wasn't hunched over, and even from the distance his size made me shrink slightly.

"The lady should know the duties I must perform come first. The seventy-thousand planet realm needs to be maintained, lest they rebel and tear apart the universe, like volcano-piranha to the gorgonrilla. I am needed here, and she must understand."

I let out a sigh and relax. That went far better then the previous episode. Now to get to the important part.

"The lady is not one to agree when things do not go her way, you know this Lord. She needs to be dealt with. It will cost you about 36,673,829 credits, not to mention any damages that may be accounted for."

At this point I lift my glasses off my face and cleane the lenses, continuing the plea while his fumes shift into an intense red.

"Keep in mind the credits are not for me, its for equipment, I'll need a seven barreled rifle equipped with cubed barrels able to fire off ectoplasmatic rounds, a nitrous powered motortrycicle with built in plasma register and detector. This trip into the ghost-plane will take a a couple days, the Mistress is elusive, and she found many guards to protect her. So I will also need nutrition and 'supplies'." a stupid grin rests on my face and I look up at the Lord. His metal shell seems to be shaking, but the vapors were now a stunning blue.

"Dr. Brinner, you are asking for more credits then more then seventy percent of our realm can afford! I don't even know if that can be arranged."

I sigh and look down, my fission-cane slowly has been tearing into the atoms of the floor while we spoke, enough to give me leverage against the Lord if his anger was aimed at me. I lift it up and twist the top, the mechanics shifting to a stop. Obviously he was not going to jump at me, but his thought vapors shift to a light red.

"Well sir, again, its not for me besides the nutrition and supplements, it is all for the mission, and if you really do feel its unnessecary, I can deal with about twelve million credits."

The Lord sighs, the vapors turning white, and I smile at him. For being a murderous, strong, destructive, metal, incredible lord, he was still easier to read then a child's book. He collapses into his seat and the castle shook ever so slightly.

"Very well, I will offer you seventeen million credits, just please make sure this is taken care of Doctor."

I try to keep my shit thoroughly contained, seventeen million credits?! Oh yes that's wonderful, I can get that new deadchester 12 barrel rifle, and still afford all the drugs and food needed. The Lord doesn't need to know that though so I keep my smile again and bowed down.

"Thank you Lord, I promise your mistress will be taken care of soon. Now I need to head out and find the equipment. I will see you when I need to."

I spun around and depart the castle, leaving quickly into the city, now, I need to go find Ratchet.


	3. A realty warped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should make a note that the coolness IS in fact canon.

A "ratchet" is a term used in some homeosapian cultures to refer to a tool or maybe a close friend if you're weird like that. I use it to refer to a sub-dimensional entity that exists within the fabric of a near infinite set of universes who functions as my business mate and more importantly my dealer. Ratchet technically doesn't have a name or need a name, but I have seen it brighten up in more then half the universes I've seen it in.

Of course the other half were depressed, or psychotic, or really anything can happen in the bubble of multiverses. I think I could find it though, I see the little pricks, a stray element only made by Ratchet's presence. That little color distortion that made you think of glossy eyes.

I found "her" sorting through the trash of a nearby socialite drinking are, broken glasses protecting golden eyes, silver hair under a slim young figure and a long coat covering her shoulders. Her arm seemed to be torn off and replaced by a metal arm that was resting on the floor, and a very tiny wire slipping in through the body and out through the universe. 

"Ah, hello Ratchet, I hope you are doing good." I smile gingerly and she looks up at me, I think I see some pain in her eyes, but she beams back a rather beautiful smile.

"Brinner, what a surprise! I cant believe I couldn't hear you enter the universe. I think I might have had my ear blown deaf by a explosivaccuum grenade in the conquest of Queen Oxkeiss. I must have been lucky not to lose another limb!" she lifts the robot arm in the air, I think she might have been a foot taller then me, and the limb towered above her, she probably could crush me in one smash and I flinch when she brings it back down. Her smile fades and she focuses back on the trash, "So you only come to see me when you need something, what is it you need?" 

"Right, you heard the news correct? The Vivisextress died recently, by the hands of the LANDSHARK coalition in the irradiated space territories. Your lord is experiencing issues of the death, mostly that the Mistress is literally sucking him into the unmortal coil." Ratchet grins and pulls out a rather interesting piece of technology I almost want to ask her what it is, until she smacks her arm against the ground.

"Poor bastard, it's not that simple though is it? Never is when you get involved." I grin and walk up next to her as she inspected the contents before looking back at me, expecting me to continue.

"I think the lord is part of a ghost conspiracy, the lady is incredibly forceful but also she can be too confident and I think she is being used to bring about the demise of this universe." her eye twitches, and I smile nervously "Or you know just being a ghost bitch you know. Anyways, I am looking for some equipment, not much, I was hoping to go on a hunt in the spectral plane you think you can help?"

Ratchet grins, grabs the large trash bin and lifts it up with one hand, dumping the contents before dropping it in and jumping inside.

"I can certainly look! What do you need!" I almost jump up and down, this is the best part.

"Im looking for a deadchester 12 barrell rifle. I'll need some supplies for the trip, the mistress is expecting me, but actually meeting her might be hard, the gang of ghosts I've seen her with do not look like they'll let me get through and there are enough through of them to be an issue."

"I cant get you a deadchester 12 barrel! The universe isn't dense enough to contain the urmarium needed for it." she does pop her head out and showed off a new piece of technology. "I got this though, it's a high caliber shotgun that fires single massive rounds, It's more comparable to a giant 2 handed magnum then a shotgun."

I eye the piece of technology, the barrel was around 2 feet and big enough to stuff a small monstrous child into it. The handle was thick and looked sturdy but i was worried about the recoil but she just shakes her head and raises her hand.

"Before you ask, there are gyroscopic magnets rotating around the barel keeps it steady even if you fire from one hand, but the most important thing is that you just use the sights at them. You will tear through everything in your aim!"

I grin and hold up the gun, I like it, and ratchet mostly got me good things. "Ok, how much?!" she smiles and rubs her chin with her real fingers. "8,000,000 credits. What else you're looking for will make it a total about 11,000,000. I hope you have enough."  
I grin and plop the 17 million credits down, feeling rather proud of myself. She eyes it and looks at me. "Well what's the other 6 million for?"

I almost giggle like a little boy when I clap my hands. "About a 4 million credits for food and supplies and drugs! The rest you can keep, but the best drugs you can find Miss Ratchet! I trust your knowledge."

She laughs grimly and hurls out bags and bags of equipment for me, before handing me a rather lovely briefcase full of lovely colors and amazing shapes and I put everything in front of me in my interspace-inventory and I spend the rest of the twilight ranting with Ratchet about a universe full of metal monsters and grim futures. Uncountable numbers of intelligence's eviscerated while the wealthy slowly sink into the death of a civilization in a stupor. I find myself getting lost while I take in the darkness and bullshit with Ratchet. "Wanna know how I got my robot arm?" She beams at me with a stupid crooked grin and I nod while she gets ready for the story.

"I was fighting off a local scumbag, not anything really big, but the fucker had an illegal electron dissipating weapon. I didn't see it until it was too late and he had my arm disolving into goo." She shook her head and waved the robot arm, "He regret it the second I ripped into his coiled heart and shoved it down his throat." I stay silent while she finishes but grin statically.

"Wonderful, I was murdered seconds earlier by the Lord himself, he was checking out my lungs and I must say, he took my breath away." I tried to be as cool about it as I could, but I doubt it came out as anything other then corny.

Ratchet laughed and I laughed just as hard and it was nice, it was nice to find a similar mind in a universe consumed by itself. I inspect the briefcase again and beam at Ratchet.

"Soooo, you interested?" I said tapping my finger on the case, she smiled but shook her head.

"I can't bring myself to do it, I need to be able to focus, but dont let me stop you! And maybe in another life I'll spot you and maybe share a trip." I grin and nod, obviously about ready to devour the contents. Im only stopped from unlocking the briefcase by the roar, a familiar roar.

Her roar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it is canon. But then again EVERYTHING is I guess
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WE SEE THE DOCTOR TAKE DRUGS AND IM ALREADY RUINING THE CHARACTER


End file.
